It is often difficult to determine how hot stove burners are, either during the cooking process or after the cooking process. The present invention features a novel stove system with color-coded temperature indicators to indicate how hot the burners are. For example, if the burners are hot, an indicator would be illuminated in red. The system of the present invention also features a remote control for remote operation of the stove, as well as temperature programming and an automatic shut-off component.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.